halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-118
Name I was wondering, what is SPARTAN-118's first name? I would like to know for the Celebrity Death Match. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:02, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I've begun writing it, but it has yet to be posted. When it is posted, all those who played will be messaged. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:33, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:33, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I just noticed... From some odd fluke of nature, it's been twice now that we've ended up conflicting our fanon. First with our two Spartan-118s, and now, I just saw one of your articles about Spartan 150. In my fanon Halo Annihilation, I introduce a Spartan tagged 150-Cody. How many times is this going to happen in our time on Fanon? - lolz from MasterGreen999 Use of Hank I would like to know how it would be used before hand. Hank has a timeline I'd like him to adhere to. Otherwise, it should be fine. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:37, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I meant a tad more specific than a general time interval. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:14, 17 November 2007 (UTC) 2552 to 2540? That seems a bit counterintuitive...2540 being before 2552. If you mean to use the whole Hank teleporting across the galaxy and time itself thing, I am personally considering gettin rid of all evidence of it. Its a bit of God modding on my part. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:31, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Re That was the Username template, reflecting your username back to you.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:14, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Nodotee Please give me a sample of what you would want to do with Nodotee. Then maybe I'll approve. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 16:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I have a very strict timeline for Nodotee, when will this be? :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 21:42, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Very well. Although,, if I don't like the final version I retain the right to pull 'Nodotee. However, it looked ok from what you showed me. Good luck, and don't kill off 'Nodotee, as I'm writing more stories for him. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 13:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) RE: ORION NEBULA Please start as soon as possible as it has only just began. SPARTAN-118 Subpages Hi there, please make your pages into subpages of the main article. If you don't know what a subpage is, it is like another page of the main page. Basically on the link you put: (Article Title)/(Whatever the page name is). Don't worry, I have already moved your pages. Just be sure to do it like this from now on. Thanks, H*bad (talk) RE No. Sorry. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 16:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Necros War Vespera Invite Wardog Invite Site Veterancy Active Since '07; flaunce around with the title (check history of this edit). I saw